


Blossom

by everlastingstars



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingstars/pseuds/everlastingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childhood friendship that blossomed into a love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a one-shot I posted on AFF.

His family had just moved from his old town, to Seoul because of work. His parents are now, moving the luggage and furniture into the house, with some help of the couple that lives next door.

 

"Wah!"

A six year old Yunho had just slipped from the steps and had scraped his palms. Tears had formed in his almond shaped eyes. And he started to cry.

"Are you okay?" Little Yunho looked up to see a raven haired kid, about his age bent over, looking concerned.

He stopped crying.

"I fell and hurt my hands!" He opened his small hands and showed the other his palms.

"It's okay." The raven haired boy assured him. He then slipped his hand into his pocket, took out two band aids. Gently, he bandaged Yunho's hands. After he is finished, he ruffled the other's hair softly, and helped Yunho up.

"Don't cry. We are supposed to be manly! We are men!" The kid next to Yunho says, while showing his biceps. Except that there's "no" muscles.

"My mama said that crying doesn't suit handsome men. So you shouldn't cry!"

Bursting out a laugh, the other comments, "So I'm handsome?"

"Y-y-you are..."

Laughs filled the air.

"I got to go now. See you tomorrow! Bye-bye!"

The boy waves his hands to Yunho.

"Wait! What's your name? I'm Yunho!"

Turning around, he answers, "I'm Jaejoong."

"Bye!!!"

 

 

 

The next day, Yunho finds out that Jaejoong is his next door neighbor! Jaejoong's parents had to work, so they dropped him off at Yunho's house, for the day.

The two played together, they got along really fast.

Not long, they were inseparable.

From preschool to high school.

They confessed to each other.

Surprisingly, their parents didn't object.

Because they had already known that it was a love.

A mutual love.

From high school to work.

There's no Yunho without Jaejoong, vice versa. A loving couple with...a few PDA problems that led to awkward moments from friends and peers. Plus a few rules of "not doing the do before marriage" from parents.

 

 

 

"Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd!" A flustered Jaejoong, walks in circles in the room.

Today's his wedding with Yunho and heck; he's nervous.

"What if Yunho decides to call it off? What if I slip and fell flat on my face? What if-"

"Yah! Stop worrying, Joongie." His older brother, Heechul assures him.

"You know Yunho loves you. And even if you fell, just walk back up like a boss." Heechul starts strutting with a confident aura around him.

The younger doesn't know where did his brother got his genes from.

What he means is that, aside from looks, and mother-like personalities, they are completely different.

Heechul's confident while he's not.

Heechul's bold while he's not.

Heechul's powerful while he's not.

Heechul's evil while he's not.

Heechul's perverted while he...kind of is...too...

A knock came from the door, and Jaejoong's mother, Jiyu walks in.

"It's time. Ah...my Joongie is already so big. And married. Maybe he'll forget his parents now." Jiyu looks down sadly while pretending to cry.

"Mama, don't cry, Joongie will always be there for you when you need me!" Jaejoong panics as he hugs his mother.

Smiling secretly, Jiyu says, "I understand. Now. Get out and be the world's most beautiful bride!"

Nodding, he and Heechul walks out.

Jiyu pumps her fists in the air, "Yes!"

'Now I got to go and hide those hidden cameras in their room! Ah...the YunJae couple is so cute! '

Yeah...guess that's where the "perverted" genes are from.

 

 

 

 

After the wedding, that night, the couple enters their bedroom. Both still had clothes on, intact. But one can sense the love that fills the air.

Kissing deeply, they somehow made it through the room and onto the bed.

Suddenly, flipping Yunho over, Jaejoong straddles on Yunho's hips. And pins him down.

"Wha-" The taller protests.

Smirking...does Jaejoong even smirk?

The shorter leans down and whispers seductively into his ear, "I'm going to do the work today and you just enjoy, Yunnie ah..."

 

 

 

And who's the perverted one here?


End file.
